


Heaven's Grief

by splendid_splendont



Series: Just One Yesterday [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Alby, Alpha Gally, Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Ben, Beta Chuck, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Most of the Gladers are Betas, No one leaves the maze, Omega Newt, Omega Thomas, a/b/o dynamics, maze forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Beta/Omega Maze Runner AU. </p>
<p>Gally is the first Glader Thomas encounters and for some reason he doesn't find the builder's presence to be abhorrent. IN fact he won't stop following him around, like he want to be friends or something. Gally doesn't quite understand, but he wants to protect the stupid shank from grabby-handed Betas. So maybe he scents the other boy a little more than necessary. Maybe growls out complaints but still hands over his own shirt when the shank's gets soaking wet. Maybe he get distracted watching the Omega's mouth move when he talks and misses what he's saying. So maybe he has a thing for Thomas. So what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if it sucks. This is my first Maze Runner fic. Thomally. I just needed it. please be nice...<3 Sorry if anyone is horribly OOC. I did try...I've read the first book and seen the movie like 7 times.

* * *

 

_The sound of whirring gears and the screech of metal again metal snapped the teen awake and his arms wrapped tightly around his thin frame. His eyes ached as he adjusted to the black to light sequence of light streaming in his moving prison. When he could see more than just darkened blurs of shapes the teen uncurled from himself, reaching a hand out to feel the metal wiring that made up the walls and floor._

 

_One of the boxes emitted a strange grunt, almost humanlike in its pained sound and the teen crawled toward it, lifting the covering only to throw himself back against the opposite wall when the animal inside screamed at him. He barely had time to process the noise and the creature before the metal screeched loudly again and the prison slammed to a sudden stop, plunging him into darkness again._

 

The telltale sound of The Box arriving made Gally pause in his work. It didn't seem like a month had passed already, but he glanced at Chuck a ways off on in Glade 'working' with Zart and the familiar way the boy shoved at the darker haired boy, and sighed. He went back to the table he was working at until the alarm blared. Gally dropped his tools and hurried over with the rest of the Gladers and inwardly preened when Newt ordered him to get the newbie out.

 

His feet bounced slightly as they hit the bottom of The Box and the teen within, a dark haired skinny looking shank stared up at him blearily. Gally watched with an amused curve of a smirk as the new boy moved back. He leaned in to introduce himself over the sounds of the guffawing boys behind him, then the scent hit him. The Glade after a rainstorm, sanded wood and something thick and sweet. Gally yanked the boy to his feet and told himself it was instinct when he pressed his face again the crook of a pale neck and breathed in.

 

The teen stiffened and outside The Box the Gladers, who still hadn't caught the scent wafting off the newbie, let out loud wolf whistles and catcalls. Gally ignored them, focused on muting the boy's scent with his own. His hands ran all over the sweet smelling teen and he almost didn't notice the scrawny arms that wound hesitantly about him. The newbie buried his face again Gally's chest and he could feel the stuttered breath the dark haired teen let out, like one where your throat closes up before you cry.

 

Above them the Gladers had gone quiet and Gally snapped back to himself. He let go of the slighter boy and smirked at him. 

 

"Welcome home, Omega." Gally looked up and spotted Newt watching with a worried sort of determination. The blond ordered the others back to work and Gally could hear the whines and complaints before the shuck-faces listened. When only Newt and Alby stood above The Box, Gally had no issue hefting the shank out and then following himself.

 

When he stood up he was surprised how quickly the newbie plastered himself against his side. Newt snorted, probably remembering like Gally was, when they first got Chuck out and his similar quick attachment to the Keeper of The Builders. That didn't last long. The newbie wouldn't stay by his side long either once he got to know him.

 

"Want to take this inside the Homestead?" Newt suggested, looking to Alby for his agreement. They were quiet on the short walk across the Glade. A few of the boys called out and waved in the newbie's direction and Gally felt the fingers tighten their grip on his sleeve. He figured when he sat down the shank would unglue himself from his person and take up with Newt like most of the new kids did. 

 

The blond had a softness about him that the newbies seemed to crave, no matter their sex but dark hair sat as close to him as he could without being practically in Gally's lap. Newt and Alby sat down across from them and he watched the Alpha look over the newbie in a calculated, searching way before he spoke.

 

"Do you remember anything, newbie?" At his side the teen shook his head. "Your name? Where you came from?" Alby pressed. They always tried, hoping maybe one of the new arrivals might remember something more than his own name but they hadn't found any.

 

"The Box." Gally looked over quickly when the boy spoke for the first time. He was looking at Alby skeptically. "You were there."

 

Newt couldn't hold in a laugh at the newbie's quick remark and even Gally huffed out an amused sound. Alby ignored them both but his own stern face had cracked with a smile.

 

"Before The Box. Can you remember where you came from? Who you are?" The Omega beside Gally looked at him helplessly, like he somehow thought Gally could help him before stammering.

 

"I don't...I can't even remember my name." The dark haired boy's ears reddened at the admission and he leaned against Gally's arm seeking comfort. Gally didn't miss the devilish grin Newt shot him.

 

"That's okay. Your name will come back to you in a day or two." Alby soothed. "In the meantime we'll just try to tell you what we can." Newt took this as his cue and started his speech explaining the Glade. He zoned out at some point listening to the newbie ask questions about their home and Newt or Alby responding the best they could.

 

He came to with Newt's fingers snapping in his face. Gally growled and the blond simply rolled his eyes and turned back to the newbie.

 

“Go ahead and ask again. This dumb shank wasn’t paying attention but I’m sure he can answer this question better than Alby or I can.” Newt nodded at the newbie and the teen looked at him with wide brown eyes for a moment before dropping his gaze.

 

“You knew, right away that Iwasanomega.” The boy’s last few words ran together like he wanted them out of his mouth as fast as he could get them. “How?” Gally’s eyebrows rose at the question. It wasn’t something he expected but…

 

“Your scent. It’s easy to tell if you know what you’re looking for.” He shrugged willing to let that be the end of it but the dark haired boy continued.

 

“How many are there...of all the sexes?” Gally sighed. Of course the shank would think he knew everyone’s sex. He did, but that wasn’t the point. He dragged one hand down his face before he answered again.

 

“3 Alphas. Alby. Minho and me. 2 Omegas. You and Newt. Everyone else is a Beta.” Alby stood then and they all gave him their full attention. 

 

“Find Chuck, tell him he’s in charge of the newbie here.” The dark skinned leader nodded to Newt. Newt acknowledged the request with a tip of his head and headed back outside. “Gally, look after him till Chuck comes. I don’t want him alone if anyone decides he’s any easy target because he’s new and smells good.”

 

He opened his mouth to protest but his teeth clacked hard against each other as he shut it when the teen decided to renew his grip on Gally’s arm. Alby smiled a soft, knowing sort of look that made Gally bristle inside as he left and the builder was left alone with newbie.

 

“Come on, Omega. I’ll give you the tour.” Gally decided, hesitantly letting his arm move to drape across the other boy’s shoulder. Scenting, he told himself. He wanted to keep the shank safe and the sooner he smelled like a Glader the sooner his novelty wore off.

 


	2. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness. Im sorry this wasn't out faster. I really wanted it too but but i got taken to the ER and....Ugh. Like i said I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy it... <3

 

 

* * *

 

The pair made their way out of the Homestead and across the Glade in a fast walking pace. Dark hair stayed tight against Gally's side but under his arm the Omega seemed less tense, not even flinching when one of the boys shouted at them.

 

"Over there's the Garden." Gally nodded toward where a few of the boys were still digging and harvesting. The rest gaped at dark hair pressed close to the builder's side trying unsuccessfully to whisper to each other. Gally rolled his eyes at their fascination, knowing it would wear off most likely by supper or in a few days at most. He continued the tour pointing out the Blood House and other landmarks,ignoring all the stares they got along the way.

 

The tour ended back at Gally's unfinished table. He shoved the newbie into a seat on the log in front of him, gruffly telling him to stay. The Keeper of the Builders went back to work and the tension that had gathered in his shoulder seeped away. Working was easy. He didn't have to think once he'd decided what to make, just do. No instincts, no emotions, no talking. Gally fell into his work, completely forgetting his ward until the sound of things crashing to the ground broke his concentration.

 

Gally was on the other side of the table at once, teeth bared and narrowed eyes searching out the threat. Instead of threat he got an earful of Chuck's unintelligible babbling. He bit back a growl at the Beta and nodded to the newbie, moving back to his table as he did.

 

"This is the Omega. Make sure you don't set him up too close to the Slicers, they'll eat him alive." Chuck had stopped paying attention after the word Omega though. The curly haired Beta boy forgot about gathering up the items he dropped and shuffled closer, sniffing cautiously at the other. Gally saw the newbie stiffen again, feet moving slowly in a step back and he didn't even notice the low warning growl in his throat until Chuck ducked his head, hands raised.

 

"That's Chuck." He offered, working to keep down the flush of embarrassment he felt at letting his instincts get the better of him. "The one Alby mentioned." Gally tried when the Omega continued to look at him expectantly. The boy relaxed at that and moved forward, offering his hand for Chuck to shake and letting the boy sniff at him.

 

The newbie took his own careful sniff of the Beta and blinked in surprise at the scent. Soap, mud, and something the reminded him of little kids. His mouth worked faster than his brain-to-mouth filter and he blurted,

 

"You're new. You've just barely shifted." There was an awe to his words and the Beta, Chuck , blushed.

 

"Yeah, I...My gender didn't shift till about a week ago." Chuck admitted running a hand through his hair. Gally snorted and the two turned back to him, suddenly remembering his presence.

 

"The big baby woke up the whole Glade screaming that he was dying." The builder teased and Chuck turned beet-red before he could choke out a response.

 

"Yeah well, nobody bothered to tell me that the shift feels like someone trying to pull your stomach out your throat! Or that my skin was going to feel like it was boiling off!" The younger boy shouted, kicking at the dirt and refusing to look at Gally or the newbie. The dark haired boy had smiled when Gally brought up the incident but now he frowned sympathetically at Chuck.

 

"It's okay. It's pretty freaky when you shift." The Omega gently put a hand on chuck's shoulder and the pudgier boy smiled at him. They were all quiet in a sort of comfortable bonding moment until Gally cleared his throat.

 

"You probably ought to get him set up before supper. Frypan might save the newbie something but I know he's been on your case about being late." Gally suggested and Chuck nodded seriously. The Beta picked up the stuff he'd gathered for the newbie and started off, shouting over his shoulder for the Omega to follow him. The newbie hesitated, glancing nervously between Gally and Chuck and the builder sighed loud and harsh, looking up from his work.

 

"Go. He won't bite." Gally waved the Omega off and after another second of hesitation the dark haired boy took off after Chuck. Gally ran a hand down his face with an annoyed huff and thought bitterly of all the times today his instincts caught him off guard. He sanded the table too roughly and by the time supper was called his hands were red and his knuckles scabbed over with blood. Fucking Omega.

 

* * *

 

The Omega caught up with Chuck quickly, almost tripping over his feet when he tried to stop but not even out of breath. The younger boy dumped his arm load of necessities on a cot near the edge of the other cots.

 

“You can sleep next to me.” The boy grinned. His face still held the rounded, softness of child even after his shift and the Omega was glad for it, selfish as it might be. He could understand why the Alphas’ felt comfortable leaving him with the Beta. He didn’t think the curly haired boy could even find it in his cheerful personality to try and claim him against his will. Not like some of the others, who leered at him once the tall Alpha wasn’t beside him.

 

The dark haired boy stared out across the Glade, back to where he’d come from. The builders were still knocking and clanging at work, some shouted jokes and curses at each other. The smell of the place was comforting, wood and something spicy. The Omega shook his head quickly to keep his mind of the spicy smelling Alpha.

 

There was a loud shout and suddenly Chuck was dragging him and talking loudly about food. His stomach growled appreciatively and the Omega hurried after the other boy. It was loud and more crowded than he’d expected and when Chuck dropped his hand scurrying off with a promise to return with food the dark haired boy felt his breath quicken. Thankfully most eyes were more focused on the warm, delicious smelling food in front of them. The Omega glanced around, mouth dry, searching for someone he knew but a hand landed on his shoulder before he could find anyone.

 

“Hey newbie.” A smiling blond offered, leading him by the shoulder to a seat at one of the tables. The dark haired boy didn’t speak but his hands shook slightly and he fought down the urge to bolt when the Beta sat down next to him.

 

“Stop scaring the newbie, Ben. Newt will eat you alive.” Another boy sat down across from them and the blond took his hand away and grinned widely at the black haired boy. The new arrival rolled his eyes and glanced behind and the Omega followed his gaze to the Alpha, Gally, from before glaring daggers at them.

 

“If Gally doesn’t gut you first.” The black haired boy snorted and the Omega caught a strong, sharp scent from him. Alpha.

 

“Aw, Minho. You mean you won’t protect me?” Ben gasped playfully. The Alpha looked at him disdainfully through a mouthful of meat and the Beta gave a put out sniffle.

 

“There you are!” The dark haired boy recognized Chuck’s voice and he smiled as the boy slid into the other empty seat across from him. “Here eat up.” Chuck slid him a plate piled with an array of food and the Omega forgot about being uncomfortable, eating ravenously. He barely looked up when Gally sat down at his side. When he slowed his eating , boodied knuckles caught his eye and the Omega let out a quiet whine.

 

Gally looked at him bewildered and followed his eyes down to his reddened hands.

 

“It’s fine.” The Alpha mumbled roughly. The dark haired boy frowned still and leant comfortingly against the taller boy. Gally wanted to push the newbie off, but he looked down at the rest of the table and found no one looking at them. So he leaned back, just slightly, and the Omega grinned shyly at him before turning back to his meal.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was low, almost just an idea of an amber-orange glow when the Gladers wandered back outside. Boys stacked stray limbs and sticks on the already tall bonfire as they waited for the last of the sunset to disappear. Black swept over the Glade and the quiet rumble that was chatter turned into a roar of voices. Alby, Newt and a few of the others lit the bonfire and it burned like beacon in the darkness.

 

A few lamps were scattered around and drinks handed out. The night swirled into a rumble of voices and fire-lit faces and the Omega sat down a little ways off, feeling out of place. He wasn’t alone long. The other Omega, Newt, found him and sidled up beside him. They sat alone in soft glow outside the full light of the fire and the dark haired boy found questions spilling form his mouth in buckets.

 

Newt was patient. He answered most of his questions, but the ones about Gally. He said those were best left up to the Alpha to answer but he didn’t tease the lanky boy for his interest. The Omega was quiet for a while, looking up at the dark sky speckled with glimmers of light and Newt pulled him to his feet, back to the bonfire.

 

Unfamiliar faces chased each other in and out of the light and the newbie strained to see any of the few boys he knew by name. Newt smirked at him and pointed to a circle of boys gathered near a table full of drinks and lamps and the dark haired boy waved his thanks to him as the other Omega tucked himself under Alby’s arm.

 

The Omega shuffled close to the circle as he dared and stood up on his toes to see inside. Gally was tussling with one of the other builders and threw him to the ground with a satisfied smirk.

 

“Who’s next?” The Alpha called out, and there were hands on the newbie’s arms.

 

“Hey! Stop!” The Omega snapped, the drink from before warming him and making him feel bolder and the hands dropped him. He wound up with a face full of soft, sandy dirt and Gally yanked him to his feet so quickly his head swam. The Alpha was growling, hard and real, with a tight grip on the newbie’s arm.

 

“Leave. Him. Alone.” Gally snarled and a few of the boys near the back risked a couple of whistles. The sound seemed to bring Gally back and he let go of the Omega just in time for the dark haired newbie to fall back down dizzily.

 

“Fuck! Alby!” Someone shouted and suddenly Newt was kneeling in front of him with a worried expression. The blond helped him to his feet and he blinked, like trying to see through fog.

 

“Thomas.” The Omega felt the word, it brushed across his lips and adhered itself to his bones. “Thomas! My name, my name is Thomas!” The dark haired boy cried out excitedly, still clinging to Newt to keep upright.

 

“Welcome home, Thomas.” Gally’s soft smile was the last thing Thomas saw before everything slid to black nothing.

 


	3. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I didn't know how to...Well, it doesn't really matter. Family stuff, reasons it took too long. Sorry. 
> 
> Actual notes!
> 
> -Gally's "spicy" scent is cinnamon. In case you wanted to know.
> 
> -Thomas's "thick and sweet" scent is cotton candy. Just BTW
> 
> -Chuck's smell that reminds Thomas of kids is baby powder. Don't ask why they smell like these things. IT'S NATURE. <3
> 
> Any other scents' you want to know? ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE!

 

* * *

 

When Thomas finally blinked awake again it was to a throbbing head and a mouth like sandpaper. He squinted blearily at the unfamiliar surrounding and tried to sit up only to be pushed back against the cot.

 

“Oh good. You’re awake.” A familiar voice noted. The Omega turned his head toward the sound and spotted Newt. The blond smiled and turned to someone on Thomas’s other side. “See? He’s fine.”

 

Thomas blinked in confusion and rolled to face the other way. He hissed in pain when the movement made the ache in his head worsen and there was a growl from beside him. The spicy smelling Alpha, Gally. The growl was gone as quick as it started and the Builder glared at him but there was red high on his cheeks.

 

“Here. Fry said to bring you something to eat since you’ve been here watching him sleep all day.” Newt rolled his eyes and dropped a plate in the Alpha’s lap. The slighter boy glared pointedly from the food to Gally with crossed arms until the other huffed in complaint, shoving a forkful of food in his mouth. Thomas grinned at the cowed looking Alpha and Newt ruffled his hair with one hand, sitting down at the foot of the cot and helping him sit upright.

 

“So. You fainted like a damsel in distress. “ The blond Omega didn’t bother pretending not to smirk and Thomas put his face in his hands. “Aw, shuck. Don’t be embarrassed over that. Wasn’t like you knew you’re allergic to whatever’s in Gally’s drink.” Thomas felt a little less like a girl finding that out, until Newt kept talking.

 

“Alby came and carried you all the way here like a runaway bride. Took six of us to pin down that dumb shank,” He nodded toward the Alpha. “And hold him so he didn’t go feral and try something stupid.” Thomas watched Gally for a reaction to the claim and winced when he saw the boy tense and pause mid-bite.

 

“Jeff says you’ll be alright, anyway. Just a nasty headache from making-out with the ground.” Newt didn’t seem fazed more than a little annoyed at Gally and he stood up again, patting the taller Omega’s knee. “I’ve got to get back out to the garden. You can leave whenever you feel like it.”

 

Thomas nodded and Newt shuffled back out the way he’d came leaving him alone with Gally.

 

* * *

 

Things happened fast after Thomas hit the ground the third time. Alby shoved through the worried crowd and Newt yanked the Omega’s limp body back just as Gally lunged forward grabbing.

 

“Hold him!” Newt shouted to the Gladers standing around watching. Minho and Ben stumbled forward and pulled the Alpha back by his arms. Gally snarled at them, looking away from Thomas only to bare his teeth and glare red-eyed at his captors.

 

Alby moved fast, snatching Thomas from his Omega’s arms while Gally was distracted and moving to take him away. That didn’t go unnoticed though. Gally let out a roar, angry and feral that made even the dark skinned leader cringe. Newt’s shouting pulled everyone into action again.

 

“HOLD HIM BACK!” The blond Omega near screamed and a few of the other boys moved beside Minho and Ben, grabbing the Alpha at his shoulders and his waist even as he thrashed and growled at them. Alby took off across the Glade to the Med-Jack hut and Gally snapped his teeth so close to Ben’s face the Beta yelped, losing his grip. Someone else took his place though. Soft-faced and messy curls latched onto Gally’s bicep and held tight with all his might.

 

Newt looked as worried a he did relived that they had Gally restrained. There was something desperately sad in the way the builder fought to free himself. Whether it was just instinct or something more, the injured Omega meant something to Gally. He’d never seen the Alpha look so crazy.

 

By the time Newt arrived at the Med-Jack’s they’d already looked him over and settled the dark haired Omega on a cot with a blanket pulled over him. He whispered his theory to his Alpha and Alby nodded without a word. Jeff wandered out rumbling something about sleep. Newt sat for awhile quietly watching as the red eased from the new boy’s face and his breathing slowed from quick intakes to something sleepy.

 

Someone cleared their throat anxiously from the doorway a bit later. Newt glanced back and let out a long sigh.

 

“C’mon and sit.” The blond said, not even looking back again. He didn’t look away from the newbie until Gally had settled himself next to the cot looking for all the world like he was going to camp out until the boy woke up. “He’s alright. Jeff said it was allergies, though I don’t suppose the head trauma was helpful.” Newt offered. His gut twisted uncomfortably at the guilt on his friend’s face.

 

“It’s not like we could have known. Don’t sweat it Gal.” He smiled what he hoped was reassuringly. “Just don’t try to get him drunk again. Seems like he’s a lightweight.” That at least drew breath of a laugh from the builder.

 

“You’re going to stay with him, aren’t you?” The Omega asked after a while and Gally didn’t even look up, just nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks, for uh..sitting with me.” Thomas spoke at last. Gally didn’t say anything, just shrugged halfheartedly. It was awkward between them, not like the calm from the day before. There was something Thomas just wasn’t getting but sitting in bed wasn’t going to get him any answers. “Do you think I could still get something to eat if I hurry?”

 

“Huh?” The Alpha looked up from where he was adamantly glaring a hole in the floor. “Yeah, yeah we can probably get you something.” Gally stood up quickly, offering his hand to the Omega and steadying him when he swayed a bit.

 

“Sorry. Still a little dizzy.” Thomas tried to sound like he wasn’t going pink in the face as he leaned against the Alpha. Gally lead him to the kitchen with an arm curled tightly across his shoulders, to make sure he didn’t fall over of course, and Frypan patted Thomas on his head like a puppy when he stuttered out a question about dinner.

 

Like the night before the dark haired Omega ate ravenously, only looking slightly abashed when he cleaned his plate in a few minutes and glanced from Gally to the biscuit he held. The Alpha growled something under his breath and dropped the biscuit onto Thomas’s plate. He smiled widely at the builder and leaned against him humming contently as he gnawed on the gifted bread.

 


	4. Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, blah, blah apologies. Blah blah, ect. If you have any questions or anything just leave a comment! Seriously, you guys make my day with comments. <3 Hope you like this chapter. ^-^

 

* * *

 

The sun was still sitting just at the horizon when Thomas felt a hand cover his mouth. Panic coiled tight in his stomach as the boy’s eyes snapped open and he struggled in the grasp as his sense flooded fully.

 

“Calm down. It’s only me.” The dark haired Omega tried to focus on the voice and ignore the adrenaline screaming in his veins. The face above him unblured into a familiar brown skinned Alpha. “If I move my hand can you not start yelling?”

 

The Omega’s heartbeat steadied to something akin to normal and took a deep breath before nodding. Alby let go of him and offered him a hand up from the cot.

 

“Any reason you needed to wake me up like that?” Thomas whispered. The older boy pressed a finger to his own mouth and nodded at the still sleeping majority. In the cot beside him Chuck’s face wrinkled in sleepy concentration and his hands twitched across the blanket. Alby shuffled between the sleeping Gladers hushing a few whimpers with a soft hand and gestured for Thomas to follow him.

 

The newbie was less-practiced at weaving through the other teens and he nearly brain himself falling halfway over another boy. The straw haired Beta growled at him sleepily and Thomas mumbled hurried apologies as he scurried outside to Alby. The dark skinned leader looked amused at his struggles but led him away from the others without a word.

 

“Things around here only work when everyone does his part.” The older began. His gaze was trained out across the vast open space between them and the enormous grey walls. “Before…We lost a lot of boys to fear. It’s the only thing that seems to keep everyone sane, working.” There was a softness in Alby’s tone, like the tenderness of new skin after a bad sunburn.

 

Thomas could feel the ache behind the words as the Alpha spoke of loss and he nodded his acknowledgement. The Omega watched curiously as a handful of teens strapped on strange looking leather pieces and trotted across the Glade to the opening in the huge wall. Beside him Alby waved to one of the boys and suddenly all of the teens raced into the open mouth of grey.

 

“We’ll let you swap around, get a feel for all the jobs. No one knows what fits best without a trial run.” The Alpha stared across at the wall as he spoke but he glanced back at Thomas when he finished. “Maybe avoid the Baggers.” His voice was teasing and Thomas bit back a retort about being able to do whatever. Not that he had any idea what Baggers did, but still.

 

“We’ve only got three rules here. One, everyone does their part. No one gets away with slacking off.  Two, never hurt another Glader. We have to be able to trust each other…” Alby trailed off a minute and looked at the Omega seriously. “You might need to learn how to fight. I trust these boys with my life, but I don’t know about yours. Instincts can be powerful, and people can be animals. The last rule, never go outside the Glade, unless you're a Runner.”

 

“Is that what those boys are, the ones who just left?” Thomas blurted out quickly. Curiosity swirled in him like a fire about this new place. Alby hummed in agreement and Thomas continued his questioning without hesitation. “Where are they going? Is there something out there?”

 

“We’re not sure. That’s why they’re looking. You shouldn’t worry about it. Just follow the rules and you’ll be fine.” The Alpha assured him. There was something sharp to his words, an underlying urging.

 

_Don’t ask any more about it._

 

“You should talk to Newt. He’ll show you the ropes for being a trac-hoe.” Alby didn’t wait for anymore question, just tromped back across the grass to the slowly filling into the pavilion where they ate.  Thomas dragged his feet, making his way over to the building slowly as he tried to wrap his mind around the given information, and the lack of answers.

 

* * *

 

 

Gally woke up with a pounding headache. To be fair, his head was probably just aching slightly until the other Builders started chatting and working. It was his own fault that he fell asleep working on his table anyway, but at least the damn thing was done.

 

The redhead dusted off the wooden piece and stalked away from the nerve-wracking banging and chattering of his workers. The sky was cloudy but the heat still warmed the Glade. The Alpha held his breath as he passed the Bloodhouse and tried to ignore the way his empty stomach rolled at the scent he did catch. He watched Newt tease the newbie playfully and the dark haired Omega trip over himself trying to catch the shovel tossed to him.

 

Zart grinned as Gally approached and paused his digging to talk with the Builder. Gally watched the newbie pick his way back into the trees grumbling to himself. The Alpha glared across the Garden daring anyone to attempt to follow the Omega.

 

“What can I do for you, Gally?” The blond asked pulling him back to the reason he came.

 

“I’ve got a new table ready. You said you wanted to know before I told Fry. So if you want it I’ll get some help to bring it over.” Gally pointed back across the Glade with his thumb and looked between Zart and the spot behind him where the bushes shook.

 

“Yeah I’ll take it. We need somewhere to leave all the tools.” Zart followed Gally’s gaze and watched the newbie come crashing out of the underbrush, a little muddy but no worse for wear. “You want me to give you a minute to keep staring or do you think you can get me the table before sundown?” The Beta joked and chuckled when his friend glared at him with pinkening ears.

 

“Shut up, shuck-face.” The Alpha grumbled, kicked at the shovel Zart was leaning on and making him loose his balance. “You’ll have your table whenever I damn well please.” Gally huffed, but a half-smile ruined the harshness of his statement.

 

“Sure you will. Quickly then, shank. Some of us have jobs to do.” The blond called out as the Builder crossed the Glade again. Gally sat down on the log across from his workspace and took time to drink two cups of water before calling Jack and Frankie to help him. The table wasn’t heavy so much as long and between the three of them it was easily transferred to the Gardens.

 

A few of the trac-hoes gathered around inspecting and trying out the new table, climbing on it and  smacking at its sturdy legs with their tools. Gally smirked and enjoyed the compliments the other boys offered.

 

“GALLY!” The Alpha’s head whipped around at the unfamiliar panicked cry from Newt. The blond Omega pointed across the Glade and shouted again. “NEWBIE.”

 

Gally’s eyes sought out the dark haired Omega and his pulse skyrocketed. The shank was at the mouth of the Maze and getting closer to stepping inside. The Alpha took off towards the smaller boy, knocking a few Gladers to the side as he did. He could see Ben and Minho walking towards the Homestead and Gally knew that the doors would be closing soon.

One minute Thomas was running his hands along the stony grey wall, and the next he was thrown to the ground by a snarling Alpha. Gravel scrapped at his palms and his head throbbed from another impact with the ground

 

“What is your problem!?” Thomas shouted, pushing himself up on his hands and staring angrily at the spicy smelling Alpha.

 

“My problem? Why were you trying to get your dumb shank-face smashed!?” Gally yelled back, chest still heaving and eyes red. Instincts screamed for him to make sure the Omega was unharmed but the anger rolling off the smaller boy made him snap back in his own anger.

 

“What are you talking about? I was just _looking_ around! I wasn’t climbing the stupid walls or tossing people around like ragdolls!” The Omega was on his feet again loud and upset in Gally’s face. Before the redhead could respond the rest of the Gladers were upon them.

 

“Hey, hey Thomas chill out. It’s okay.” Chuck grabbed the taller boy’s arm and tugged him back a few steps.

 

“Seriously!? How is that okay? Did you see that? H-”

 

“He saved your life.” Newt spoke up from a bit further back. The others parted to let the blond shuffle unevenly to the newbie.

 

“You’re kidding m-” Thomas’s voice cut off as a noisy whirring started up from behind him. When he looked back where the Alpha had been standing the redhead was talking animatedly with the raven-haired Alpha from a few days ago in front of the door. As suddenly as the whirring started, it stopped and the walls on either side of the opening began to knit together.

 

In a matter of moments the door was no more and the walls slammed closed with whoosh of air and the slam of concrete on concrete. The Gladers behind Thomas mumbled amongst themselves, with a few unfamiliar words that sounded like insults as they turned back to their previous activities.

 

“Oh.” The word was all the Thomas could muster and it sounded small and unneeded even to his ears. Gally shot an angry glance over at the Omega, nodding to Newt before flinging an arm around Ben and messing with the Beta as he, Ben and Minho headed to the pavilion.

 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Chuck tried, patting Thomas’s shoulder. The Omega ran a hand through his hair messing it as he turned to Newt.

 

“I almost died.”


	5. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. I finally updated. I'm such a terrible updater. ANYHOW. I spent all day at college orientation and came home and wrote this out. I hope you guys like Minho/Ben because I for some reason adore it and its in here, slightly. See the end for some more notes and important stuff!
> 
> Also, do you KNOW how hard it was to find that stupid animal's name? I love dogs and I wanted this to be correct so you're welcome I looked it up and found it after 20 minutes of skimming The Maze Runner again.

 

 

 

* * *

 “Oh shuck. Don’t tell me you’re going pass out again.” Newt complained but his face still held the traces of the panicked worry that sent Gally after the newbie. “I can get Clint to watch you if I have to.”

 

“I’m not going to faint again. That was _one_ time.” Thomas grumbled and shook his head at the offer of a med-jack babysitter. “I’m fine.” The word came out like hiss and Chuck pat his shoulder. Newt looked hard between the Omega and the chubby Beta before nodding.

 

“Dinner is soon.” The blond looked back across the grass and Chuck took that as his cue to latch onto Thomas’s arm. The curly hair boy chatted animatedly about his day in the Glade, which mostly seemed to consist of chasing a black dog called Bark around.

 

“And then the shank had the nerve to crawl back and beg for my last bit of lunch!” Chuck exclaimed. The smaller boy didn’t even seem to notice his companion’s lack of attention. He was satisfied with Thomas’s occasional hmm or nod as he prattled on all the way to the pavilion.

 

“What’s the other Alpha called, the one with the back hair?” The dark haired Omega interrupted Chuck’s rambling and the boy grinned at him.

 

“Minho. I gotta warn you though, he’s taken.” The Beta leaned closer to whisper to his friend. “And Ben’s a bit crazy possessive.” Thomas felt his face redden quickly as he led them to an open seat.

 

“That wasn’t why I was asking!” He whined and Chuck smirked like he knew some big secret. Honestly. Besides his arms what did the black haired Alpha even have going for him? Thomas tuned out the small Beta’s continuous talking until someone sat down next to him.

 

“Ya doing all right, newbie?” The lanky blond Chuck had called Ben offered him a sympathetic smile and Thomas frowned as he nodded at his mostly full plate. “I’m not here because Gally asked me to check up on you.” Across from him the curly haired Beta snorted and Ben chuckled in return.

 

“Okay, maybe I am but I also know what it’s like to have an Alpha forget how to use their words.” The Beta ruffled Thomas’s hair making the Omega growl at him and for a tense moment they simply stared at each other until Thomas grinned.

 

“Gally is a shuck-face.” The dark haired boy mumbled, the insult tasting awkward and bitter in his mouth.

 

“Nah, man. You gotta say it like you mean it! Lemme show you.” Ben winked and stood up on the seat beside him.

 

“WISTON!”

 

“WHAT!” A voice shouted back from across the tables.

 

“YOU’RE THE SHUCKIEST SHUCK-FACE TO EVER LIVE!” The Beta yelled earning a round of whooping and catcalls.

 

“PISS OFF!” The voice from before shouted back as Ben slid back into his seat.Chuck was smiling ear to ear and Thomas huffed a laugh at the Betas.

 

“Really Ben?” The black haired Alpha sighed, coming up behind the blond and setting a hand on his shoulder. Ben leaned into the touch and bent back to look up at Minho.

 

“The newbie was having some trouble with our lingo. Gotta help a brother out babe.” Ben smiled lopsidedly and puckered his lips. Minho rolled his eyes but pressed a kiss on the other boy’s mouth.

 

“Alby wants us to finish mapping for the day.” The raven-haired Alpha rumbled as he broke the kiss.

 

“Seriously? I’ve barely finished eating.” Ben moaned. Minho looked at him sharply and something in his face made the Beta stiffen and sober quickly. “Yeah alright.” Thomas watched the pair drop their plates off and tromp off into the near dark. He mumbled something about a stomachache and pushed his plate toward Chuck.

 

* * *

 

“What does Alby think we’re going to find out there?” The blond snapped, dragging his feet as he followed his Alpha back to the Map Room.

 

“I don’t know Ben. But you know we’ve got to keep looking.” Minho offered soothingly. “The guys here…they’d freak if they knew we mapped it all out already. That there’s no way out.”

 

“So we just keep _lying_ to everyone? They are going to get suspicious, Min.” The Beta cried exasperatedly. “It’s been three years. Someone is bound to start asking all the right questions that we don’t have the answers to.”

 

“I know Ben. I do but it’s not our announcement to make. Alby says we keep looking, so we just keep looking.” The raven-haired Alpha barked. Minho closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I’m sorry, just…”

 

“I know.” Ben sat down against one wall of hut and let his head fall against Minho’s arm when he settled next to him. The Alpha sighed, a tired low noise and his mate nuzzled closer.

 

“I love you, shank.” Minho whispered in a voice softer than silk as he kissed the blond’s forehead.

 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Gally snarled at the Betas who tried to talk to him, eyes bright and teeth sharp. The builders knew better than to push the red haired Alpha, opting to let him take his anger out on the projects.

 

“Get your fucking shank-asses outa here.” Gally snapped as Frypan rang the bell for dinner. A few of the boys who were friendly with the Alpha hesitated but a rock chucked at their legs had them clearing the scene.

 

“Stupid. Shuck-faced Omega.” Gally ignored the growl of protest from his stomach as he shaped the legs of another bench. “Ugly shank. Just trying to protect him.” He groused under his breath. He worked until he couldn’t tell his hands from the darken shadows of the wood and sat down with an unhappy huff.

 

“He’s going to forgive you.” A voice tumbled out of the darkness making Gally start and he turned toward the source. Newt gave him an odd sort of half-smile and sat down next to him on the log. The flame in the jar the Omega brought with him flickered angrily in its prison and threw an orange hued light between them.

 

“Doesn’t matter to me what the shank does.” Gally bit out. Newt smacked him hard on the shoulder and the Alpha looked at him in confusion.

 

“Nobody who’s seen you around that boy would believe that, Gal.” The blond rummaged in his pocket and nodded at his friend. "Hold out your hand.”

 

“What? Why?” Gally rubbed at his arm and decided to listen but not without complaint. Newt held out a round shaped piece of food and broke in half carefully.

 

“Eat it.” The Omega ordered, placing the sweetened dough into Gally’s hand.

 

“I don’t wan-” Gally shut his mouth when the smaller teen glared at him fiercely. He nibbled at the dessert ignoring the voice in his head whining about rolling over for any Omega with a pretty smile.

 

“I already watched Thomas pick at his dinner and Chuck gobble up his serving when he gave up. I’m not watching you shanks go on hunger strikes because you can’t use your words.” Newt snapped, eating his own half of the bread in one large bite.

 

“What, do you mean that stupid shank didn’t eat anything?” The Alpha bristled against his own better judgment. The newbie was skinny enough even though he ate like a starved puppy. Newt didn’t bother responding, just dusted himself off and picked up his jar.

 

“Either get your shit together and talk to Thomas, or he’ll find someone else.” The Omega sighed. Gally tensed at the suggestion and the blond limped back toward the Homestead without looking back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! Since I don't have a time-frame or schedule for when this will update I'm gonna tell you its going to be not so often like its been probably because I start my first year of college soon (Woo!) But I will be suuuuper niiice and offer you some hints as to what you're going to get soon!
> 
> You can expect the following in the coming chapters:
> 
> -Someone goes into Heat!
> 
> -Someone is killed!
> 
> -Newt and Alby kiss! (but like they are mates and its not like you didn't know that but hell its a thing that happens)


	6. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to try out some different pictures because I'm not happy with the first one I made.

 

 

 

                                                        

* * *

The next morning moved slowly, almost as if it was stuck in molasses. A few Betas risked curious sniffs at Thomas, shrugging off the quiet growl the Omega snarled in response. By the heat of the day Thomas had been brushed up against, sniffed and manhandled more than he cared to think about and he stomped across the Glade, ignoring Chuck’s protests in favor of seeking a meal.

 

“Shuck, the Newbie stinks!” An unfamiliar voice complained from just behind the Omega. He brushed off the comment, deciding to hit the showers before dinner but a pack of hands grabbed his his arms, hauling Thomas back into a crowd of leering Betas.

 

“Get off me!” The Omega snapped. His teeth clacked hard as a hand held his jaw and dark eyes smirked at the trapped boy.

 

“Maybe we should show him how to get rid of that disgusting pity-scenting Gally’s mindfucked him with.” Dark eyes chuffed and Thomas ripped his head from the Beta’s hold long enough to scan the area. They were too far from the pavilion for anyone there to really be able to help. Chuck was stopped chatting with the curly haired blond from the other day, his back to Thomas.

 

“A dip might cool him off too!” One of the boys gripping the Omega’s arm snickered. Thomas kicked back, hard with his right leg and the hold on his left fell away with a pained groan.

 

“Grab him!” Dark eyes shouted, annoyance clear in his voice now and his eyes as he glared at the smaller teen. More hands replaced the ones loosed and Thomas was lifted from the ground in swift hitch of movement. His mind whirred at the plans these Betas might having cooking. He bit back the self-conscious whine that wanted him to prove something and with his head tilted up and eyes blue Thomas let out a loud distressed yelp of a name.

 

* * *

"BEN!” The hands on his person ripped away like his skin was magma and Thomas reveled in the victory for only a second before his body hit the water of the creek below. He shivered in the cold and watched the dark eyed leader smack hard into the base of the closest tree. Gally towered above him, teeth bared and fists clenched as he glared at the cowering Beta.

 

“Easy there, Gal.” Ben’s voice cut across the squabble of growls and pained noises that had overtaken his small pack of aggressors. Thomas caught sight of the blond with his hand on one boy’s throat, his lips pulled back in warning if the other tried to escape.

 

“Don’t kick his shank hide unconscious before Alby gets here. That’s all I’ve got to say.” The raven haired Alpha, Minho snorted. The teen had one Beta pressed against the ground under his shoe and another by the scuff of his shirt.

 

“Holy crap!” Chuck pulled himself to a stop, almost trampling Ben in his rush to investigate the commotion. “Gally don’t kill Josh.” The chubby Beta said, though it sounded more like a plea than a suggestion.

 

“Why don’t you get that skinny shank of an Omega out of the creek before he gets sick?” Ben nodded to where Thomas was still submerged waist deep in the cold water and Gally’s gaze jumped from the threat to the soaked boy.

 

“Yeah, help the idoit Omega. Can’t even get his own shank-ass out of the creek without help.” Dark eyes spat. He didn’t have time to gloat before a fist cracked against his jaw, splitting his lip open.

 

“Piss off, Josh.” Chuck barked. The smaller Beta shook his fist again at the dark eyed boy and nodded to Gally. “He’s probably in shock.”  Gally’s shoes made muddy indents in the bank and he stepped into the current. His face was a blank mask of some mixture between anger and confusion.

 

“You gonna get up or do I have to carry you?” The Alpha’s voice made Thomas blink and he stared up at the familiar face without actually seeing. He raised his arms pleadingly and Gally sighed a loud gust of air before lifting him from the water.

 

“What is going on here?” Newt’s gentle voice was laced with irritation and he looked first to Gally with the soaked Newbie in his grip, then to Minho, Ben and Chuck. “What. Happened.” The Omega dropped his soothing tone for a harsh, demanding bite.

 

“Josh and his idiot shank friends decided to harass the Newbie.” Ben answered, shaking the boy in his grasp harshly when he tried to cough out a retort. Newt scowled at the dark eyed Beta growling at Chuck and snatched the scruffed boy from Minho.

 

“Take them all to the Pit.” The blond Omega’s voice was cold and clear. Only Josh grouched out an argument. That was silenced by Ben’s foot in his stomach. “Alby can deciede what to do with them after dinner.”

 

“Tht’s hours from now!” The freckle-faced Beta under Minho’s foot cried.

 

* * *

 Gally shuffled up the embankment awkwardly with Thomas held in his arms. He waited until the other had hauled the Betas away before bumping his forehead against the Omega’s to gain his attention.

 

“Are you okay?” Thomas blinked at him eyes still blue and wide. The boy nodded, slowly before staring blankly at the treeline again.

 

“Did the do anything to him?” Newt’s voice at his side wasn’t a surprise to Gally. He shifted the Newbie’s weight to rest against his chest instead of on the arm under his bent knees.

 

“Looked like they had just started to drag him to the creek.” Gally replied gruffly. The teen in his arms shivered slightly but continued to be lost to the world. Newt pushed himself up on his toes to peer at the other Omega and frowned at the lost blue eyes that boor right through him.

 

“Try to snap him out of it. Seems like shock but if he doesn’t snap out of it the med-jacks won’t be able to do shit.” The blond ruffled Thomas’s wet mop of hair, shaking water from it and Gally grumbled at the water splattering his face.

 

“Wake up.” The Alpha barked in his most authoritative voice. The boy in his arms looked up at him curiously but didn’t speak. “Omega, snap out of it!” Thomas’s head tilted to the side as he peered at Gally with ocean eyes.

 

“That’s obviously working isn’t it.” Ben snorted, announcing his re-arrival with Minho at his heels.

 

“Flash your eyes at him.” The other Alpha shrugged. Gally grimaced, pulling his instincts to the front of his mind. His eyes blinked a crimson snap at the Omega and Thomas’s eyes flashed back to normal, then to blue again. The redhead frowned in confusion and Thomas’s hand pat his cheek reassuringly.

 

The action was simple, tactile. It was a puppy-technique they learned before words were even comprehensible, body language. Gally pushed the hand away and the Omega eyed him curiously. The Alpha pressed their foreheads together and bared his teeth at the soaked boy. Thomas whined at him, the sound strange and unnatural sounding from the teen.

 

“Thomas. Wake up.” The builder snapped his teeth together; eyes red and the Omega flinched back.

 

“Why are you holding me?” Thomas’s eyes bled back to a familiar brown and Ben clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“You got yourself knocked into some sort of instinct-shock.” The blond Beta quipped and Thomas hid his face in Gally’s shoulder.

 

“At least you didn’t actually faint this time.” Newt offered. The other Omega smiled reassuringly at the boy when he looked up. “You should probably get him to the med-jacks, or at least into a new set of clothes.”

 

Gally shifted, reminding Thomas of his current held state and he wiggled himself in an attempt to get down. The Alpha growled lowly and Thomas stilled. The builder insisted on carrying him back across the Glade to where he kept an extra set of clothes.

 

Thomas changed gladly, humming quietly at the heat of the sun-warned clothes. He retuned to find Gally camped out beside the bathrooms, waiting. A heated blush brushed across the Omega’s cheeks at the heavy scent of the Alpha clinging to him and he planted himself in front of the redhead with a look of what he hoped was confidence on his face.

 

“What?” The question came out more harsh than Thomas intended but he held his crossed-arm stance, looking down at the Alpha.

 

“Why did you call for Ben?" Thomas’s brain, which had been coming up with 302 excuses to his shock-induced state, came to a full stop. He stared at Gally. The rest of the Glade was still abuzz with work and chatter but the redhead seemed deep in thought.

 

“I didn’t think you would come.” The truth felt like sand on his tongue and Gally looked at him like he had grown a second head.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?"


	7. Want

                                                   

 

* * *

Thomas wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. He dropped down to sit cross-legged next to Gally and picked at the grass. The Alpha didn’t speak, either waiting for Thomas to reply or just out of frustration and the brunette huffed out a breath in annoyance.

 

“You’re confusing, you know that?” Gally looked at the Omega blankly and Thomas pushed on. “One minute you’re saving my life and the next you avoid me for days. Seriously? You have to give a hint here cause I have no idea what it is that you want from me.”

 

The look on the builder’s face is caught somewhere between anger and confusion and he won’t meet Thomas’s eyes, staring out at the other Gladers milling about. It’s annoying and he won’t say anything and Thomas can’t deal with that today so he tackles him.

 

Gally had to see him moving, catch the twitch of anger in the Omega’s cheek but he toppled into the grass like log and blinked up at the other boy. There’s not a trace of the anger from before, but there was something that looked a lot like fear in his eyes and Thomas had no idea why.

 

“What do you want from me, Gally?” He let the question hang in the air, sitting straddled on the Alpha’s hips with a hard gaze. The redhead was still quiet but his mouth moved like the words were trying too hard to come out.

 

“I don’t know.” Gally snapped at last. He shoved at Thomas’s shoulder, trying to knock him away but Newbie bared his teeth at him and pushed the Alpha down against the grass further. “Thomas..” The builder warned but the other wasn’t having it.

 

“That’s bullshit.” The Omega snarled. “You’re jealous enough to scent-mark me so much I can hardly scent myself under all your Alpha pheromones. You keep trying to protect me from everything and I want you to tell me if this is something or back off.”

 

“I. don’t. know.” Gally growled back. He didn’t look up at the brunette but the weight of him was a comfort that he couldn’t shake free.

 

“Yes you do.” Thomas grabbed the redhead’s chin and locked their eyes. His breathing had sped to something akin to panic and he bit his lip before pressing their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

 

* * *

Newt was angry. Honestly he was way beyond angry and bordering on murderous. There was an entire row of crops ruined because some of the boys thought it would be funny to let loose one of the cows, 5 Beta’s in the pit for harassing Thomas and his head was splitting.

 

The blond stormed across the glade to the sleeping hut he and Alby shared and latched the door behind him. It was too hot to think and the Omega shed his clothes and sprawled out on the straw-stuffed mattress instead. He fell asleep face down against the pillows and woke up to the sound of the door rattling. Newt snarled, yanking the blanket up around him and gagged at the scent that clung to it. His own scent was heavy and the Omgea cursed under his breath.

 

“What!” The blond shouted at the door and the noise thankfully stopped. He untangled his legs from themselves and walked shakily over to the slatted wood.

 

“You going to let me in or ride this one out alone?” Alby’s familiar baritone rolled out like a cool breeze and Newt had him yanked inside the hut before he could think about it. There was nothing inbetween them now to stop the overpowering pheromones and Newt clung to the Alpha like he’s a lifesource. Alby nuzzled against his neck and the feeling sent static shocks through the smaller boy.

 

“Kiss me?” Newt panted when the dark skinned male lifted him into his arms.

 

“Like you need to ask.” Their teeth clashed and noses got in the way but there was a heat slicking up the spot between Newt’s legs and neither really cared about much else.

* * *

Gally didn’t react at first. He stared wide-eyed up at Thomas’s eyes clenched shut desperate face and lay there under the Omega limp. When the brunette pulled away it was different. Thomas’s face was red and he looked hurt when he wiggled back to try and stand up.

The Alpha grabbed his hand with one of his own and pushed himself up with the other. The brunette didn’t fight the hold and that was probably worse than if if he. The builder bumped his forehead against Thomas’s again like he had before at the river and the other looked at him with worried brown eyes. Their second kiss went much better then the first. Gally kissed him hard, giving him barely a second to breathe in between the fierce attack on his lips.

For a minute, Thomas was sure he had actually passed out in the river. Then Gally’s teeth nipped at his lip and he forgot to worry about dreaming.


	8. Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so crap for making you guys wait so long. Sorry <3 
> 
> Warning for angst, chatting and boys being stupid.

 

_________

"Finally." Minho chuckled as Thomas and Gally wandered into the pavilion with the later risers of the breakfast crowd. Both looked happier with their hands clasped between them.

"I was so betting on it taking another two days for them to work it out." Ben sighed. He grinned at his boyfriend and plopped his biscut on Chuck's plate with a nod. 

"You need to stop betting against the kid. He hasn't lost once." Minho rolled his eyes and bumped Ben with his shoulder. Gally and Thomas made it to the table and sat down without much of a fuss from the noisy Gladers.

Thomas yawned, leaning against the builder once they were situated and proceeded to eat his breakfast. He looked decidedly miffed when he went to reach for his drink with a spoon in hand. Thomas frowned, looking first at where his hand was still wrapped around Gally's and then at his food. The brunette grumbled under his breath as he set down the spoon and slowed his eating.

"You know, you do have two hands." Chuck pointed out, making Thomas look up at the small Beta. The others smiled smugly and he glared at them all.

"You are the worst." Thomas muttered through a mouthful of oatmeal. 

"We try!" Ben wiggled his eyebrows making Minho snort and Thomas smiled. Gally was strangely quiet. Not that it was extremely unusual for the builder to be nonresponsive in the morning but not a growl or a word at the teasing.

"Dude." Minho kicked at the other Alpha's leg under the table to get his attention. "Stop glaring at the bacon, you're going to make it start squealing again."

"Gross! Minho, I'm eating!" Chuck groaned. The curly haired boy didn't stop but he did gag exaggeratedly.

"Seriously man. Relax." The Alpha smiled at his friend and Gally rolled his eyes, mouth twitching upwards.

"Where's Newt?" Thomas asked as he looked around the dining area for the blond. Gally turned slightly red and Chuck looked away from the newbie, loading his mouth with food to avoid the question.

"With Alby." Ben replied easily. He managed not to smirk and Thomas only looked more lost.

"He's not in here either. I can't even scent them." The Omega peeked around Gally, just to be certain they weren't just out of his sight.

"Don't think you want to right now, newbie." Minho huffed out in a laugh. Thomas blinked at his friends, taking in their mixture of grins and embarrassed red faces before choking.

"WHAT!" He yelped a bit too loudly. Gally covered his eyes with one hand and Ben snickered. 

"I wouldn't expect to see them for a couple of days." Chuck spoke up, looking anywhere but at his friend's face. Thomas nodded.

____________________________________________

The sun was warming the Glade when Thomas trailed out after Minho and Ben. Gally ducked out of the pavillion with a rushed sentence about needing to talk with Jack about something. He looked torn for a brief moment before he messed the Omega's hair as he left.

Thomas chased after the raven haired Alpha and his mate with a shout. He caught up to the pair quickly and followed them to the opened doors.

"What exactly are you guys looking for in there?" Thomas wondered as he watched the Runners gather their gear.

"An exit." Ben tightened the straps holding his water to him. Minho checked the other boys, making sure all were accounted for and ready to go.

"Your shoe." Thomas grabbed Minho's arm and pointed to the loose string dragging the dirt.

"See ya later, newbie!" Ben grinned. He jogged to the massive gray maw of the doors and bounced on his feet impatiently. "Let's gooo, Min."

____________________________________________

Gally hummed to himself as he worked. A few of the builders smirked, some of the braver few even asked if his good mood had to do with the Omega newbie. 

The Keeper of the builders snapped his teeth at them and stomped off across the grass to the gardens. Zart looked up when the redhead threw himself on the ground with a loud huff.

"You know, most people are happy when the find a cute guy to kiss them." Zart poked at his friend, sitting down beside him. Gally glared. He looked back to where the other builders were working and frowned to himself.

"I don't know how to do this..This whole...whatever, with Thomas." Gally didn't look at Zart while he talked. His nails dug into the dirt as he pulled at the grass. "I don't like not knowing what to do."

"Hell, never could have guess that you shuckface." The blond gardener laughed. Gally looked at with a pinched expression and Zart pat his shoulder. "I don't think there's a guide or rules for this stuff. Make it up as you go? You can always talk to Newt after..."

"Yeah. I guess so." Gally watched Gladers stream towards the pavillion for lunch. He stood up again, starting back to where his work was.

"Did you see where Thomas went? I thought he was supposed to still be with us today but I haven't seen him." Zart remembered. Gally shook his head and they both shrugged.

"Probably off messing around with Chuck."

____________________________________________

He was just supposed to go inside. Honestly, Thomas only planned to take a look inside the doors, see how far the Runners could really be looking around. It was just so enormous.

Thomas ran his hand along the stone wall and followed the plants growing up them to stare up at the daunting height of more walls. His feet seemed to lead him further, pushing him to look just a little more.

His own shadow on the wall stopped Thomas in his exploration. He looked up at the reddening sky and felt his chest grow tight. He ran back along the path, only to stop at a crosspoint he didn't remember.

The brunette bolted down one, not seeing anything familiar, just gray wall, and then tried the other. Nothing made sense. They looked the same. Thomas could just barely still see the sun in the sky.

"Help!" He shouted, turning himself to yell down all the paths. "SOMEONE HELP."

____________________________________________

 Ben was cutting it close tonight. It was almost sunset when he turned around to head back to the Glade. He was nearly at the doors when the sound of yelling stopped him.

No one else should be out in the maze still. He was the furthest out today and Minho always headed back early to count everyone up. Ben followed the noise until he could make out the voice. Thomas.

Ben frowned hard, turning the corner to find the newbie nearby breathing quickly. He watched the other boy reach up, trying to scale the wall to try and see out. Thomas slid back down, scraping his hands on the wall and Ben coughed.

"You are not supposed to be in here." The Beta said slowly. The newbie turned around, a relieved look on his face. 

"We need to go." Ben grabbed Thomas by the arm, herding him in front as they walked.

"I just wanted to see." Thomas admitted sheepishly. He didn't turn around to look at Ben. He could still feel the other boy's frown on his back.

"Yeah, you managed that. " The blond chuffed. "Got lost and almost got stuck in here." 

Ben glanced up at the quickly darkening sky and cursed. He pushed Thomas faster and they hurried around turns and bend. His stomach dropped as the sickening whir of the doors moving started.

Thomas nearly tripped over his feet as he hurried. Ben stopped at the sound and he shook the Beta. They made it to the slit in the walls that opened up to the doors. 

The opening was growing thinner as they ran and outside Thomas could hear voices shouting. He could pick out Gally's and Newt's in the rumble of yelling to hurry. Ben was on his heels, pushing him by the shoulders. The whirring grew even louder and Thomas stopped breathing, running at the barely visible crowd of Gladers.

He felt Ben's hands fall off his back but before Thomas could even turn to see why he was shoved hard and tumbled, tripping out into the dirt at the Glader's feet.

The doors smashed together in a sickening boom and Thomas looked back in horror as Minho screamed Ben's name.


	9. Consequences

 

 

* * *

 

It was hysteria. There were boys on either side of the doors trying to pry the concrete apart. Everyone’s voices slammed together in a cacophony of unintelligible sound. Thomas crawled backwards, staring at the unbroken wall as if it was all some sick joke.

 

He had his feet under him before he realized and the Omega ran. Thomas didn’t look back, just running into the tree line until the only thing he could make out was his own frantic breathing and the sound of bugs. Lunch found its way back up and Thomas sat with his back against the bark of a tree until his head stopped spinning.

 

Gally was the one to find him. Thomas was hardly surprised. The Alpha didn’t speak, only helping Thomas to his feet and leading him back out of the woods with a firm hand on his shoulder. Already the sky had darkened and the fires were beginning to be lit. The Glade was unnaturally quiet.

 

Even the night creatures did nothing to break the silence for once and the Omega didn’t look up from the grass. They arrived at the Homestead without a hitch and Thomas sat when Gally pushed him toward the stump in the corner. Faces familiar and unfamiliar mixed in the crowd of boys filling the space. He didn’t look up for long enough to catch anyone’s gaze.

 

He did however flinch when a soft hand landed on his head. Thomas glanced up at the somber faced Newt and felt like losing his lunch all over again. The other Omega didn’t look angry, but they had to be here because of what hap…because of what Thomas did.

 

“Breathe.” Newt whispered under his breath. He didn’t look back down at Thomas again but his hand moved to a comforting weight on his shoulder. One of the med-jacks walked over, poking and prodding at him. The boy, Clint he was fairly sure, spoke quick and low.  Thomas went along with the motions and did as he asked, waiting for the worst.

 

“He’s fine. Probably going to be a bit scatterbrained for a few days.” Clint spoke, not to Thomas but carefully to Newt. The blond nodded, sending him off and moved his eyes to the open door of the building. Thomas watched with him, not sure what they were waiting for until Alby’s tired face came into view under the torch light.

 

The Alpha leader steered another Glader into the Homestead and Thomas felt his body lock up completely. Minho stumbled in and the gentle murmur of chatter that had been humming in the Homestead fell away. The raven-haired Alpha practically fell into Gally’s grasp. Newt’s fingers digging into his shoulder were the only reason Thomas managed to suck in a breath.

 

He didn’t even notice Alby coming close until the leader stood almost completely in front of him, looking out at the crowd of boys.

 

“You all know what’s happened tonight.” Alby’s voice was calm as ever and Thomas watched his eyes move across the building with a slow sense of purpose. “I spoke with the runners outside and it seems that we’re going to need to find some new jobs.”

 

The Omega looked to the Gladers to find others avoiding Alby’s eyes. If they needed more jobs…that meant that the boys didn’t want to be runners any longer. He waited, barely able to keep himself from shaking.

 

“This isn’t the time for this, with everyone feeling the loss. We’ll discuss new positions tomorrow after breakfast.”  Alby kept going. It was a diplomatic choice, and probably better than Thomas could have thought up under the circumstances.  “No one needs to worry about working tomorrow. Just take some time to yourselves.”

 

“Now.” Newt’s voice rang out strong and clear in contrast to the Omega’s pale face. He looked to be sweating and uncomfortable. Thomas frowned as he recalled the reason he hadn’t seen the blond during the day and worried if he was making himself sick just being here. “Everyone out. Go to bed or find a cook to take pity on you.”

 

No one moved for a long moment. The Gladers looked from Alby to Thomas and the sniffling mess that was Minho. Newt’s eyes narrow and he let out a low growl between his teeth. That set the boys moving. Chuck hesitated at the door, brown eyes catching Thomas’s and his mouth opened without words to fill the space between then. Zart grabbed him by the collar, hauling the younger boy out beside him and Thomas looked at his shoes until the sound of shuffled movement dissipated.

 

The Omega pressed his palms against his knees, trying to find the courage to look up again. His mind played over scenarios of what would happen now. Thomas had no idea what the punishment was for breaking one of the two rules he was given. Nothing in him believed it would be good considering. Ben was dead and that was all on Thomas.

 

 He almost toppled of the stump when Minho crouched down in front of him. Newt’s hands caught him, righting Thomas and stepping over to speak in hushed tones with Gally and Alby. Thomas met the red rimmed wet eyes of the Alpha in front of him and braced for the worst. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. He shook, despite his best effort but he didn’t flinch when Minho’s hands moved towards him.

 

“It’s okay.” The floor fell out from under Thomas and he couldn’t calm the thunder of his heartbeat in his ears. Minho pulled him tight against his body in a hug that he didn’t deserve and the Omega whimpered in confusion. “Ben knew…He knew what he was doing.”

 

Thomas eyes searched wildly for some explanation and landed on Gally. The builder’s expression was something caught between pity and sadness. The brunet hesitantly let his arms slide around Minho, burying his face against the Alpha as his own tears finally fell.

 

“I’m so sorry. I did…It was a..” The stammered, unable to finish his sentence. Minho didn’t say anything more and Thomas simply gripped him back.

 

“A day in the Pit. No food.” Newt rumbled finally. The blond wormed his way between the other Omega and the mourning Alpha. Newt held Thomas’s face, eyes glassy and nearly off as he spoke. “Don’t faint on me again. Gally will take you.”

“You start as a runner when you’re out.” Alby cut in, pulling Newt back to his feet and looking at Thomas seriously. The pair left quickly. Minho was fast behind running out to the dark Glade and Thomas found himself alone with Gally.

 

He opened his mouth to speak when Gally held up a hand to stop him. “Don’t”

 

The redhead frowned, taking Thomas’s hand and leading him to the Pit. The walk left a feeling of static unknown in the Omega’s mouth and when the black of the night hid his face he tried again.

 

“I didn’t mean for anything like this to happen.”

 

“I know.” Gally’s reply was short. It wasn't unkind but the boy didn’t say anything further as he locked the Pit above him.


	10. Honesty

* * *

 

Sleep didn’t come easy for Thomas that night. Even once the heady rush of adrenaline faded and his muscles screamed in protest of the workout they had been through. Once he collapsed in the cool dirt cave and had a moment to really assess the day his nausea returned full force.

 

The sounds of the other boys faded to nothing and the only distraction Thomas could find were the sounds of bugs in the grass. When he tried to shut his eyes Ben’s face was there, haunting him with a grin that wouldn’t be seen again. The Omega whimpered to himself in the quiet, choosing to stare up at the dirt above him rather than keep his eyes shut.

 

He slept on and off. Brief bouts of half-conscious naps ripped apart by blurry nightmares. Thomas pushed himself further into the dark of the Pit as the sun crested over the fields outside. He fought to keep his eyes open well until the noises of loud busy Gladers lulled him off again.

 

When he came to Chuck’s face hovered over the wooden cage of the Pit. Thomas looked up, disoriented and confused.

 

“You were crying.” The smaller boy muttered. He frowned, sitting down next to the Pit and started talking about his day. The Omega couldn’t find the words to explain how much the familiarity helped. He listened to Chuck rant about Zart cheating him out of a new pair of shoes and found himself laughing at the Beta’s complaints about a sparse breakfast.

 

“They told me not to come over here.” Chuck said suddenly. Thomas couldn’t see where he was looking off to but his friend glared off in the distance. “It was an accident, Thomas. Wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes.” Thomas nearly choked on the word. His eyes were already too sore to cry anymore but he still felt the sting behind them. “I would never…Ben…” The name came out more of a whine than a real sound. Thomas listened to Chuck shuffled around above him. The Beta probably had better things to do than listen to him sniffled and cry.

 

What he wasn’t expecting was Chuck’s hand stuck through the wooden slat of bars. Thomas hesitated, completely unsure why he deserved the kindness. He was in no state to refuse the comfort though.

 

“You have the worst luck.” The words threw Thomas. Before he could help it a bubble of laughter spilled from him and smiled at his friend.

 

“I think you’re probably right.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Evening came faster than Thomas expected. He dozed off again, this time somewhat peacefully when Chuck wandered off intent on a shower.  Voices approaching the Pit stirred him again.

 

“Just…Think about it. Okay?”

 

“I told you no. I’m not going try and convince Alby. Sorry, Gal.”

 

Thomas’s nerves crawled back on edge as he recognized both Gally and Minho’s voices. Neither spoke again, probably assuming Thomas had not heard them from a distance.

 

“Hey newbie.” Minho unlatched the cage that served as a door to the Pit and offer Thomas his hand. Gally didn’t meet his eyes when he looked over at the redhead. Both Alphas seemed to be on edge but for once Thomas didn’t comment on it.

 

It didn’t feel like his place. Not right now. The Omega let Minho help him out of the Pit and stood awkwardly beside the pair for what felt like eternity. No one spoke and it was a terrible stalemate.

 

“So tomorrow”

 

“I’m gonna”

 

Both Thomas and Minho spoke up at the same time. The brunet stared back down at his shoes and prompted the other boy to go on. “You first, tomorrow?”

 

“Uh, yeah.” The conversation was stilted and even Gally’s presence, which Thomas thought might have been to try and ease the uncomfortable air did not help. “Tomorrow morning after breakfast meet me by the doors. We’ll run the paths together until you get it memorized.”

 

“Okay. Sounds good.” Thomas moved away from the Alphas, back toward the Homestead and the Pavilion. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll see you later.” Neither of the other boys made a sound to signify having heard him. They were both glaring at each other unmoving.

 

The Omega waiting another minute, hoping they would break their staring contests or walk away. No such luck. Thomas thought bitterly that Chuck was much more correct than the curly hair boy realized. He showered quickly, freezing under the cold water and tucked himself back to sleep on his mat without speaking to anyone.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came as inevitably as always. Thomas woke with a headache. His mouth felt like sandpaper. A handful of other boys were already awake, moving about the Glade in a calm bustle.

 

He yawned, sitting up and looking over to see if Chuck was still asleep. Unsurprisingly the Beta was still snoring and twitching in his sleep. Thomas poked the smaller boy in his side. He repeated the annoyance until his companion grumbled and blinked open his eyes at him.

 

“Let’s go get something to eat.” His friend perked up at that. They both stretched, carefully stepping over still passed out Gladers as they moved to find breakfast. The Pavilion was still mostly barren when they made their way over.

 

Thomas was glad he woke up early. Even with the scarcity of people the silence when he waked in was deafening. Chuck didn’t seem to notice, eagerly running up to fill his plate and telling Thomas what was there. The Omega felt eyes on his back even after they sat down at their usual table to eat.

 

Before he could ask the curly haired Beta if he wanted his own helping of food Gally was sitting down beside him. The Alpha didn’t say a word to them, simply glaring at the wooden table and pushing Thomas’s fork into his hand. Thomas didn’t see much choice other than to eat then. Once he was finished Gally stood up again, patting a hand against the brunet’s shoulder before striding back out to the Glade.

 

“So, you’re supposed to be a Runner now, huh?” Chuck asked through a full mouth. Thomas snorted at the ridiculous face the boy was making and nodded. With the reminder, the Omega glanced toward the doors. He could make out a couple of people standing by them and made up his mind that he needed to go.

 

“There’s the newbie.” Minho smiled, something still slightly sad and Thomas returned it as best he could. The other boys standing around Minho looked at the Keeper and started attaching the strange leather pieces the brunet has wonder about to Thomas's body. “The chest piece is to protect your ribs if you fall. The back piece has your water canteen.”

 

The Alpha explained without needing Thomas to ask. When the boys were finished, they said goodbye to the raven-haired boy and turned back to the Glade. “We’re going to run through…that maze of a place?” The Omega question. He suddenly felt much more terrified looking into the gaping maw of gray.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be with you the whole time.” Minho’s confidence was contagious. “Race you to the doors.” The Alpha took off before all the words left his mouth and Thomas scrambled to catch up. There were a few shouts from Gladers whose faces Thomas couldn’t make out. Kind phrases like “Be careful.” and “Come back safe.”

 

With Minho at the lead Thomas chased his partner into the winding gray walls without hesitation. They zigzagged through mossy paths and past strange plants that Thomas had no names for. Hard concrete gave way to a strange rusted metal and Minho finally slowed down.

 

The Omega was right on his heels. He nearly tripped over himself in his haste to stop and leaned with his hands on his thighs to catch his breath. A strange piece that looked like cloth caught Thomas’s eye. When he tugged if free from the dirt his breath caught in his throat. “Minho.”

 

The other’s name fell from his lips in a hushed whisper. Minho took the bloodied shred of t-shirt from Thomas. He didn’t speak, staring down at the cloth in his hands. The brunet shuffled his feet. Out here there wasn’t much he could to let the Alpha have his space. He was starting to worry maybe he should have kept the discovery to himself when Minho spoke. His voice was so low Thomas couldn’t understand him.

 

“I didn’t catch that.”

 

“I said. This. Is. All. Your. Fault.” Thomas jumped away from the Alpha with a start. The boy’s eyes were bright red and he snarled the words. “Poor, precious newbie. He’s just curious. I’m sure it’s an accident.” The raven-haired boy sing-songed. His voice was anger laced with a pain that the Omega didn’t understand.

 

“I’m so sorry Minho. I..I fucked up. I know. And I can’t change it. “ He stammer out, keeping the Alpha a few steps away from him.

 

“Sorry doesn’t bring back dead people, Thomas!” Minho practically screamed. He glared at the brunet, pocketing the scrap of cloth as he stalked closer. “BEN wouldn’t have come back in this stupid maze if it weren’t for you. BEN wouldn’t be Griever meat if you had just listened to what everyone told you. BEN wouldn’t be dead if you never showed up in that box!”

 

Thomas continued backing away. He shrunk in on himself as Minho roared. Everything he said was true. It was all Thomas’s fault. He knew that. One of the few people besides Chuck that ever tried to be nice to him was probably ripped up into a bloody mess and it was completely his fault.

 

“You wanted to be in the maze so bad, you can stay here.” The raven-haired Alpha snapped. His tone held a finality to it that made the Omega’s instincts scream to run. Shaking, back against a wall Thomas stared at the other boy without a word.

 

He expected an attack. Punches, kicks, teeth. What Thomas didn’t expect was the sound of gravel crunching under feet. The brunet looked up in horror to catch the last of Minho disappearing around an unfamiliar corner.


	11. Berserker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fair warning I am ALL about Omega's being crazy fighters and the biggest protectors when their family/Alphas are in danger. Also sorry for the wait.

* * *

 

A cry for Minho to wait died in his throat as Thomas watched him go. He stared down at his shaking hands and let himself cry. Thomas pulled his knees against his chest, muffling the quiet sounds of his own crying into them. He cried for Ben, for what he couldn’t undo. He cried for Gally and whatever was between them before Thomas fucked it up. Thomas cried for himself, being thrust into this stranger place with people he’s never met and forced to accept and adjust to life.

 

By the time he finished Thomas’s eyes hurt and he had to sniffle to try and breathe correctly. The brunet pulled himself back onto his feet. He took a moment to assess his surroundings. Thomas didn’t run this time, but walked, feeling along the wall. The sun was still high and the panic of being alone subsided some.

 

He tried to retrace the path Minho led him down. For a little while it worked. The Omega could still find his own scent mingled with the Alpha’s clinging to the path. Unfortunately, there were more twists and turns than Thomas remembered and he could only get so far. He closed his eyes, trying to hear the sounds of the Glade but the sturdy cement walls block everything.

 

Thomas picked a direction and set out, hoping he might find the exit or at the very least Minho again. He was certain the Alpha didn’t want him around but if he could spot him then he could follow him back out of the Maze. Lunchtime came and went, according to the brunet’s stomach. He stopped to gobble the sandwich tucked inside his bag and listened again to try and hear the other boys.

 

* * *

 

 

Fear didn’t come with darkness. The sun sank and dread settled in the pit of Thomas’s stomach. The finality of the giant doors slamming closed echoed through the Maze and he slid down to the ground. Bugs and night creatures made noise and Thomas sighed. Acceptance filled the place where fear started. There was no way out with the doors closed.

 

Minho was probably back, telling everyone how Thomas had run off and got lost. The Omega could imagine Chuck’s faced, dirty and sad, as he clung to the closest Glader. Gally would just shake his head at the stupid newbie throwing away his life. Newt might even feel sorry for him. Thomas scratched his name into the cement ground with a broken bit of rock. It was slopped and barely legible but it was permanent, unlike the Omega himself.

  

The darkness felt more blinding with solid walls blocking out almost all of the stars. Thomas looked up, squinting hard to try and spot even just a few twinkly lights. He walked without purpose this time, sliding his hand against the wall to keep from falling or walking straight into another wall. He had no idea how much time had passed, minutes or hours, nothing felt real now. The Omega scuffed his shoes along the ground and wondered idly how long it would take for him to meet the same fate as Ben.

 

Thomas froze at the sound of a scream. Unlike the times before when he strained to hear the outside, there were real, ear-piercing screams. Thomas tripped on his own feet as he ran towards the sound. It didn’t occur to the brunet that he was running towards danger until Minho’s familiar black hair came into view. The Alpha had both hands wrapped around his leg which was twisted at a terrible angle. In front of him loomed a mechanical beast like nothing Thomas had ever seen.

 

The robotic monster whirred and came at the injured boy with sharp metal parts clanging against each other in a threatening cacophony. Thomas reached to the ground, hands searching until he grabbed hold of a rock. He chucked it at the metal beast and it bounced off harmlessly with a THUNK. It was enough to draw it’s attention however.

 

Thomas bolted blindly in the opposite direction and the sound of the mechanical creature giving chase was more than enough to drive him faster. He rolled down a pathway, hoping the thing would continue down the first. It was smarter than he assumed however. Thomas could still hear the horrible beast behind him as he ran without stopping.

 

There was greenery to his right. Thomas could feel the leaves of something growing along the wall. He flattened himself against it, praying the thing would only see the plant and not notice the person hiding in it. To his surprise the thing rushed past him. The Omega only celebrated a second before running back to try and find Minho again.

 

* * *

 

 

The Alpha was still where Thomas left him. His head lolled to one side against the wall and both hands still clutched at his left leg. Thomas crouched down, patting the other’s boy’s face to try and wake up. Minho’s eyes drooped open and his face twisted in pain and he let out a hiss. It took him a moment to notice Thomas at all.

 

“How are you not dead?” Minho’s didn’t sound angry. His voice was more of a pained whisper but still Thomas didn’t hear the malice from before.

 

“I lost it.” The Omega shrugged. He did glance behind him just in case, as if the creature might materialize from the walls.

 

“You, out-ran the fucking Griever?” This time the Alpha looked at him fully, up and down. Thomas rocked on his feet, nodding. “What the fuck.”

 

“We can’t stay here. It’ll probably come back.” Thomas looked down at Minho’s leg then up above them at the overhanging ledge. “Did you fall off from there?”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” The Alpha snapped. He didn’t meet Thomas’s eyes but instead looked above him at the open slit of sky. “We might be able to make it.” He mumbled, more to himself than the brunet. Minho struggled to stand, leaning against the wall and keeping all weight off his leg.

 

Thomas was torn between offering help and not wanting to anger the other more. He waited for Minho to catch his breath and the Alpha started speaking quickly. “We’ve only got one shot. The door isn’t far from here and its almost dawn.” He tried to push off the wall and winced at the pressure on his injured leg.

 

“Let me help.” Thomas didn’t wait for Minho to respond, instead pulling the Alpha’s arm across his shoulders. He moved them away from the wall and piped up again. “Lead the way.” Minho didn’t argue. He spoke up only to give short direction to the Omega as they hurried along the paths. A short time later they stood where Minho said they doors would open.

 

“We just have to wait it out.” Minho huffed, falling against the wall. He looked up at Thomas with unfocused eyes. “He would have been…so impressed.” Thomas didn’t need to ask who Minho meant, but the words stuck him like thorns.

 

The unsettling sound of whirring gears and clanging metal came around the corner before either boy even had the chance to catch their breath. Thomas froze at the sight of the quickly approaching terror and Minho, still flattened on the ground let out a terrible sound something between a growl and a scream.

 

The Griever regarded them with pinchers still clanging and beady red electronic eyes. It paused at Minho, drawing back its horrible metal tail to strike. Thomas didn’t think. He felt his body grow hot with a strange feeling he had never known and suddenly it was like he was outside, watching his own body act. With feral yell Thomas’s slammed the biggest rock he could find against the Griever’s head.

 

The creature stumbled back, screeching at him but Thomas wasn’t finished. He roared right back at the creature, bashing at it with the rock in both hands. Slime dripped from the creature as it backed away, tipping over and still trying to crawl away. The Omega snarled, beating the thing until the movement stopped and screamed at the unmoving body.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thomas! THOMAS, STOP!” Minho’s voice sounded clouded but Thomas turned towards it. His teeth pulled back in a silent snarl and Minho’s Alpha eyes flashed in response to the challenge. Thomas started toward the injured boy, still not quite in his own mind when the doors let forth a whoosh of air.

 

Both boys looked toward the gap and Minho cried out, calling for help. As the door widened the faces of the rest of the Gladers came into view and cheers surrounded them. Gally bolted through the door, hands clutching Thomas as soon as he reached the Omega.

 

“Are you okay? We heard yelling and screa-” The redhead was cut off by Thomas hugging him so fiercely it forced the breath out of him.


	12. Returned

* * *

 

Thomas pressed himself tight against Gally and the Alpha hugged him back without hesitance. For a second, they stood still as stone, gripping each other like it had been years since they’d seen one another but a familiar grinding sound brought all the Gladers to a full stop.

 

“GET OUT OF THERE.” Newt screamed, his voice a lightning strike in Thomas’s ears. Boys hauled Minho from the floor and Gally half-dragged Thomas out into the dirt. The doors smashed closed hard enough the ground shook with the force of it.

 

“What the Hell happened?” Alby spoke up. His gaze was set on the now solid wall of stone and around him the Gladers were dumbstruck. A hiss of pain from Minho drew Alby’s attention and he moved to action. “Get his legs.” He barked to the closest boy.

 

Arms under Minho’s shoulder he lifted the injured boy and Alby hurried to the Medjack hut. Thomas stared after them wondering if there was something he could do. Newt’s face blocked his view of Alby and he blinked quickly, trying to focus on the blond’s face.

  

“Why didn’t you come back last night?” Newt’s hands fisted the front of Thomas’s shirt and Thomas stared at the other Omega. The blond’s mouth was pulled back in a snarl that Thomas had never seen and he tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to Newt. “What happened?” Newt demanded. His voice was less of a growl, but he didn’t let go of Thomas.

 

“I got lost.” The lie slipped from Thomas’s mouth easily. He didn’t have to look up at Gally to know the Alpha was frowning at him. “I wandered off and got lost. Minho stayed to look for me and I guess we both got trapped.”

 

The others seemed to believe him. There was no reason for them not. Thomas hoped Minho wouldn’t spin the story differently. He wasn’t sure he could deal with being anymore of a disappointment than he already was to the Gladers. Newt was asking more questions and Thomas squashed his worried thoughts to pay attention to his friend.

 

“And Minho? How did he hurt his leg?” Thomas shook his head and Newt dropped his hands from the front of his shirt.

 

“I don’t know. When we found each other he was already hurt.” He wasn’t going to tell Newt what he thought happened. Thomas had no idea how someone was meant to deal with the death of their mate. It wasn’t something he could ever remember thinking about. It didn’t feel like his place to speak up about how Minho was coping.

 

“The screaming. We could hear you guys yelling and there was some awful fucking shrieking sound.” Gally spoke up from behind him. Thomas glance back at him and tried to figure out how to explain what he could hardly remember.

 

“I don’t know. The Griever thing came back, and we were already waiting for the doors to open and I can’t really remember what happened.” The brunet shrugged. “Minho could probably tell you better.”

 

“Thomas!” Chuck’s voice was startlingly close, and Thomas looked toward it before the Beta toppled him over. The curly haired boy hugged him and Thomas smiled despite the fear still resting in the pit of his stomach. “You are a shuck-face.” Chuck huffed. The bite of the insult was lost in the sniffle of tears and Thomas hugged the smaller boy hard in apology.

 

“I know. Sorry, buddy.” The quiet moment was interrupted by Alby’s return. The leader’s face was carefully neutral as he approached.

 

“Thomas.” The Omega removed himself from Chuck’s grasp. He pushed himself to his feet and looked to Alby. “We need to talk.” Thomas couldn’t think of a more ominous string of words.

 

“Let’s get to Medjacks.” Newt broke the terseness building between them. He wrapped an arm across Thomas’s shoulders and the touch was comforting.

 

“Yeah.” Gally shoved his hands into his pockets, pushing away from them all as he stalked across the green field. Alby was close behind him and Newt pulled Thomas along like a child. Chuck shuffled beside them, keeping his mouth shut Thomas assumed to keep from being noticed. It did not work.

 

“Chuck.” Newt’s voice wasn’t harsh, but the Beta understood without question. He sighed, loud and dramatic. Thomas wanted to laugh at the younger boy’s antics but Newt’s arm on his shoulder reminded him of their situation. Thomas could hear Minho’s voice as they approached and went they finally made it inside Gally and Alby gave him curious looks.

 

“You look like you’re back to yourself.” Minho called from his cot. Thomas looked at the raven haired Alpha and nodded without really understanding what he meant.

 

“I think we missed whatever you just told Alby, so you want to go over it again?” Newt settled himself on the empty cot beside Minho and handed the boy a cup of water. Minho gulped the drink.

  

“So, I’m lying on the ground after I fell. My leg is bent like a pretzel. Fucking Griever comes running at me and out of nowhere Thomas chucks a rock or something at it. He takes off and I’m sure he’s a goner.” Minho had look of awe on his face that Thomas did not get but he kept his questions to himself. “Then here he comes back dragging me up and we make a break for the door.”

 

Thomas perked up, listening more intently as Minho started to explain the part he couldn’t recall clearly.

 

“The Griever comes back. I’m flat on my ass trying to scare the thing off from the ground and Thomas just lost it.” Minho waved his hands excitedly and Thomas tried to fill the gap in his memory. “I have no idea what happened. His eyes were blue and he just picked up a boulder and started beating the Griever.”

 

Newt glanced over at him in surprise and Thomas started back with wide eyes.

 

“I thought he was going to turn on me when I tried to get him to stop. He was growling and then the doors opened, and you guys were there.” Minho took another drink of water when he finished. The others looked at Thomas carefully and he felt uncomfortable with the attention.

 

“Are you telling me,” Gally’s hands landed on Thomas’s shoulder. “That this shank, killed a Griever. On his own.” He looked to his friend for confirmation and Minho nodded.

 

“I wouldn’t believe it either, but I’m serious.”

 

“What kind of-“ Newt’s next line of questioning was cut off when Clint came stumbling through the door. The boy was clearly out of breath and looked at Alby in panic.

 

“The Box.” He wheezed. “Something is coming. The Box is coming.”


End file.
